


slip out of my mouth

by CrazyLaughter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Jay-Style, Kissing, M/M, Song writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLaughter/pseuds/CrazyLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How 'Little Things' is written.<br/>A bit of Ed, Harry and Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slip out of my mouth

**[Scene 1: Office Room, Ed's Apartment, 10:56 AM, Big Things]**

**[HARRY and ED seated on a round conference table, sheets of paper and pens haphazardly thrown on it]**

 

 **HARRY:** "Okay, I'm done waiting. Why am I here?"

 **ED:** "Why are you here?"

 **HARRY:** "I'm the one asking you that, aren't I? I've been sitting here for the last fifteen minutes staring at your ginger face and trying to figure out why you want to waste my weekend. You could have just Skyped if you wanted to see me."

 **ED:** "Skype has bad video quality."

 **HARRY:** "Facetime, then."

 **ED:** "Facetime doesn't exactly-"

 **HARRY:** "That isn't the point! Why did you call me?"

 **ED:** "Right. That. I want you to do a favour for me. Or rather for yourself, because it'll benefit you, not me."

 **HARRY:** "And that is?"

 **ED:** "You wanted a song for your album, right?" _(Harry nods)_ "Well, I have one. Almost. We can finish with your help."

 **HARRY:** "Already? You said you didn't even start it, two days ago."

 **ED:** "I didn't. It was written four years ago."

 **HARRY:** "Are you drunk?"

 **ED:** "Unfortunately, no. My producers say I write good stuff when I'm drunk though. But this song has to be written un-drunk, I suppose. It's serious business."

 **HARRY:** "You can stop being the cryptic little crap for a while and explain a to z to me."

 **ED:** "See, Fiona texted me the other day -she's one of my friends- and she sent me a tune and asked me if I remembered it. We actually wrote a song when I was seventeen, but we lost it. She probably recalled the tune or something. I tried to see if I remembered it. I guess I have the chorus now. We don't need it anyways, and you guys want a song. She's okay with lending it to you. You can help me with the verses, though. Neither of us know them."

 **HARRY:** "Me? Why me?"

 **ED** : "You'll understand in a while. Like I said, I have the chorus. Which will be the root of the song, of course. We'll have to write the verses based and branched out from it."

 **HARRY:** "Ed, you know I can't write. I've tried to before, and you know how cheesy they all are. I'm not experienced. And your songs...have a particular 'you' to it. When somebody listens to them, they can tell who wrote it. It's like a trademark. I'm not pulling myself into this."

 **ED** : _(rolls eyes)_ "Please. I know. Who said you're writing the song?"

 **HARRY:** "But-but, you just said we have to make the verses."

 **ED:** "We are. But you'll provide the words, I'll make the lines."

 **HARRY:** _(furrows eyebrows)_ "I don't get it."

 **ED:** "You have a snail-slow brain, Styles. I'll explain after I show you the chorus." _(grabs a paper to begin scribbling on, Harry drums fingers on table_ ) "There. This is it."

 **HARRY:** "She said she was okay with lending it? She does know that lending requires returning, right?"  _(tentatively takes it, scans over it, muttering)_ "I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but it's you. Oh it's you, it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you and all your little things. Hmm. Sounds downright sappy."

 **ED:** "It is. I was very sappy back then."

 **HARRY** : "I didn't say it was bad. We'll see how you make those verses though."

 **ED:** "About that. I'll write it, but you have to tell me." _(pauses)_ "You understood what the song is about, no?"

 **HARRY:** "Yeah, kind of. It's about being in love with the person you're singing to."

 **ED:** "Great discovery, Harry, that certainly wasn't written directly in those line. Not at all."

 **HARRY:** "No need to be sarcastic."

 **ED:** "It's about mentioning the small things that probably don't matter, but you love them about the one you love. And you won't tell them to anybody else, because you're the only one who knows about them. And no matter what, you love them with those things."

 **HARRY** : "That's a bit stupid, don't you think? You're literally singing it and then saying you won't tell it anybody."

 **ED:** "It is. But, the last chorus, you have to sing: 'I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth' instead of 'I won't let these'.

 **HARRY:** "So, these 'Little Things' -if that's going to the name of the song- are they like, insecurities?"

 **ED:** "I suppose, when you put it that way."

 **HARRY:** _(groans)_ "We've already sang stuff to our fans in the last album, like, all of it. Again?"

 **ED:** "This isn't necessarily for your fans. It's about someone, who's name won't be put out in the song."

 **HARRY:** "Who?"

 **ED:** "Louis."

 **HARRY:** "Louis? Walsh or mine?"

 **ED:** "His name is Louis Tomlinson, not Louis Mine, if you will. Yes, about him."

 **HARRY:** "Weird that you want to write a song about my boyfriend."

 **ED:** ( _sighs)_ "Not about your boyfriend, you pillock. About the things you tell me about him."

 **HARRY:** "Why will I tell you things?"

 **ED:** "Because this song is like a tribute to him. I showed you the chorus, those words will be for him, don't you get it? You'll tell me about the small things you love about him, and it'll be like a thing between you two, other than me."

 **HARRY:** "Oh." _(grins)_ "Sounds wonderful. What am I supposed to do?"

 **ED:** _(gathers a pen_ _and_ _a_ _stack_ _of_ _papers_ _)_ "Okay, I need you to describe him to me."

 **HARRY:** "You know how he looks like."

 **ED:** _(exasperated)_ "I do, I know what he looks like. I want to know him from your point of you. Like, how you look at him. Can you do that for me? Is it too hard of a task?"

 **HARRY:** "Where do I start?"

 **ED:** "Okay... tell me this. Erm. How is he when he wakes up in the morning?"

 **HARRY:** _(fond)_ "He's. He's very cuddly. Like a koala bear. He never wakes up before me, ever. Except for a few occasions where we had to set alarms or when he tries to make me breakfast, and he always fails because. He doesn't know how to cook and he hits me with a kitchen towel if I say that afterwards."

 **ED:** "That wasn't my point, but we have a start. You said cuddly, aye? Elaborate on that."

 **HARRY:** "It's like, when I start to get up in bed, he pulls me down again and he climbs half on top of me like an octopus. He speaks against my neck when he wakes up and he absolutely hates it to kiss with morning breath. He's too cute for his own good."

 **ED:** _(taking notes on a paper, nodding)_ "Okay, wonderful. Tell me how he is when he's fallen asleep then. Since you said he was drowsy."

 **HARRY:** "If you're a light sleeper, it's horrible. He spoons you, yes. But, sometimes, he'll throw his limbs around and kick you in the bum once or twice and I remember in _X-Factor_  when he startled me for a couple of days. But you get used to it, and that's the best part about it."

 **ED:** "Kicks, does he? Tell me more."

 **HARRY:** "Sometimes, he talks too. He holds full length conversations with me in the middle of the night. I get up to go to the bathroom and when I come back, he's scolding me about leaving for a long time. Then, he starts telling me that he wants to have bacon every morning, but he doesn't want to go to the gym. He never remembers them in the morning, and I never understand them completely. They're the most random things, from a pinprick to an elephant."

 **ED:** "Does he have insomnia or summat? Not to offend or anything, mate. But it's a common symptom."

 **HARRY:** "Oh no, he's gotten it checked up. It's a weird habit, because his subconscious mind is always awake and it makes him speak. I'm giving him chamomile tea every night though, and that reins it in."

 **ED:** "It's an interesting quality, song-worthy, I suppose. Anything he doesn't like about himself? Something that you want tell him that they're perfect?"

 **HARRY:** _(starts to talk, pauses, frowns dubiously)_ "You won't utter a word to anyone, no?"

 **ED:** _(soft)_ "Of course, not, mate. This is between us, it's completely confidential. Unless, Louis himself will figures it out."

 **HARRY:** _(sighs)_ "Okay." _(starts smiling once again)_ "He doesn't like the way he looks at all. I catch him looking in the mirror and he's never smiling at his reflection. Until I hug him from behind and tell him, that is. He says he doesn't have abs, or his nice fingers. He doesn't like his athlete thighs. He thinks his long eyelashes make him look like a girl. He doesn't like it when I grab his bum and press my thumbs into the dimples above. He has these tiny little freckles on the his cheeks that make up always covers up. He says his eyes can't even be seen when he smiles, because they crinkle up. But. I wish I could tell him he's breathtaking, and I'm not even exaggerating."

 **ED:**   _(ears red, gulps)_ "That. That was a tad graphic. I was beginning to think you'll start describing how he is in bed."

 **HARRY:** "That's for me to know and you to not find out."

 **ED:** _(purses lips)_ "You're okay with telling me all this, right?"

 **HARRY:**  ( _looks away, words forlorn_ ) "I am. I don't get to talk about this to anyone, at all. And if it's letting me talk about Lou, then I'll be the happiest. It's a bit hard, you know? I appreciate you at least pretending that you're listening. It's good enough for me." 

 **ED:** "Mate. I'm not pretending, I am listening. And no matter how annoying it is, it's a wonder watching you talk about him. I get that you're a secretive person, but I'm a good listener." _(chuckles)_ "You haven't told me who tops in the both of you, yet."

 **HARRY:** _(eyes wide, splutters)_ "W-What-"

 **ED:** _(laughing)_ "I'm just pulling your leg, Harry. Relax."

 **HARRY:** _(slightly pink in the cheeks)_ "Um. Okay."

 **ED:** "Back to the song writing. Since we've gone over his sleep talking habit and other things. Tell me more about things he doesn't like. Typical things that are silly but are anyone's insecurities."

 **HARRY:** "Like, his tight eating schedule?"

 **ED:** "Something like that."

 **HARRY:** "Okay... He. He doesn't like the fact that he's shorter than me. I always call him 'little one' and he makes a face. He tries so hard to reach perfection, like, he wants to look like he always did. He wants to fit in the same clothes and he doesn't like it when he grows out of his old t-shirts and jeans, he doesn't eat for days after that. Like, not whole heartedly. It's his way of dealing with his stress; the way he keeps relying on the weighing machine but he hates it all the while. It's not the best to watch, but I can't do anything. He hates that people don't know him even though he's an equal part in the band. He hates his voice when he listens to our songs. He frowns immediately, but he never tells me. He'll never admit it, but he doesn't like that he's only known for a part of Larry Stylinson, and not as himself." _(pauses)_ "Is that enough?"

 **ED:** _(writing, mutters)_ "More than enough." _(looks up, sits straighter)_ "On a lighter subject, tell me what you think him? You said he felt tiny, innit? Tell me what you feel about that."

 **HARRY:** _(chuckles)_ "I suppose it a good thing. We're different people, and that's what differentiates us. The fans say it's cute, hell, even Coca-Cola agrees. Seen the bottles, haven't you? He comes off a small flamboyant person, but he's much more than that. He has so much power, and I let him have it."

 **ED:** _(smirks)_ "Control, eh? I see where this is going."

 **HARRY:** _(blushing)_ "Shut up."

 **ED:** "Go on."

 **HARRY:** _(clears throat)_ "Yeah, so. I'm just saying his personality is bigger than his body, it outshines his appearance. And it's the face that he's smaller than me that we fit. We don't have to be the same size to do that, do we? Like, his hands for example. They're perfect. They fit in mine, and it feels right, you know? If you know what I mean. When he's feeling down, he goes to cheer others up, and who does that really? He's an amazing human being, if not a saint. And... I cannot resist him when he's with kids. He's going to the best father, I know it. His heart is too big for his body, I feel.

 **ED:** _(watching with a crooked smile, after a while)_ "You know, what? _(Harry hums)_ "You and Louis give me so much of inspiration for writing."

 **HARRY:** "Thanks, Ed."

 **ED:** "It's alright. I ship bullshit."

 **HARRY:** "Not you too-"

 **ED:** "Okay, okay." _(puts hands in the air)_  "One more last discussion."

 **HARRY:** "Shoot."

 **ED:** "You've told me about Louis and how he feels about himself. What would you want to tell him as reply to everything? What would you want to convey?" 

 **HARRY:** "That. That even after all the flaws he sees in himself, I'll always see him as a perfection. He'll be the best for me if he doesn't think he is. I'll love him now, and I'll love him later. If he's with me or not, because I know a small part of my heart will belong to him no matter what. I know I can't bring his inferiority complex down, I know he doesn't love himself as much as I do, even though I wish he could see through my eyes. He doesn't compliment himself as much he's supposed to, because he's the sun and he's the stars. I know my words are pointless to him, but maybe he should listen once."

 **ED:** "I-I'm stunned, mate. That's quite. It's a lot."

 **HARRY:** _(smiles lopsided)_ "I haven't even said half of what I wanted to say. But, I'm content."

 **ED:** "No, no. This is enough. Few more words, and I'll actually be in love with him."

 **HARRY:** _(chuckles)_ "I wouldn't blame you if you were, but I wouldn't let you near him again."

 **ED** : "Possessive, eh?" _(Harry laughs)_ "I'll just have to piece to together now, we'll see what comes out."

 

 

**[Scene 2: Living Room, Larry's Apartment, 2:34 PM, Sunday Shock]**

**[LOUIS on his phone while seated on the couch, HARRY upstairs cleaning out their room ]**

 

 **HARRY:** "Louis, come help me!"

 **LOUIS:** _(calling from downstairs)_ "I'm a bit too posh for that sort of work, love. Why don't you go ahead?"

 **HARRY:** _(huffs)_ "Get lost."

 **LOUIS:** "Sure." _(pauses)_ "Babe, why did Ed send me an email?"

 **HARRY:** ( _freezes)_ "W-What?"

 **LOUIS:** "The subject says 'Hope Harry's getting shagged well tonight. He helped.' What's that supposed to mean?"

 **HARRY:** "Oh God."

 **LOUIS:** "He left a PDF, I don't know. It literally says 'These are Harry's words'. Harry, what did you this time?"

 **HARRY:** _(mutters to himself)_ "Why didn't that bugger send it to me? What was he thinking? Lou's going to kill me." _(glances up, surprised to see Louis in the doorway, panting with wide eyes)_ "Um."

 **LOUIS:** ( _incredulous)_  "What the hell is this Harry?"

 **HARRY:** _(uneasy)_ "Surprise?"

 **LOUIS:**   _(holding up his phone with song on it)_ "Did you really help with this? Are these actually your words?"

 **HARRY:** "Yeah. I suppose?"

 **LOUIS:** "You suppose?"

 **HARRY:** "I mean. Yeah. I went to his one morning and we had a little one sided heart-to-heart."

 **LOUIS:** ( _shaking his head, dropping his phone before making his way to Harry)_ "You're so lovely, you know? Have I ever told you that? I really hope ! have."

 **HARRY:**   _(soft)_ "You haven't made me forget at all."

 **LOUIS:** "Harry. I. I don't know what to say. This song. It's. It's beautiful."

 **HARRY:** "Yeah, well, Ed did write it himself."

 **LOUIS:** "No. It's amazing because I see you in it. I know you've meant them because you tell me all that and I never listen and it feels like a punch in the face."

HARRY: "You're welcome?"

 **LOUIS:** "You complete idiotic pretty lovely fool." _(wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him, pulls back to whisper)_ "I'm never letting go of you. I'm going to keep you captive and make you compliment me day and night. You make me sound super-human."

 **HARRY:** "That somehow excites me more than it's supposed to. Imagine my next song, happy to be trapped by you. It should be called Stockholm Syndrome or something, make you seem like a proper kidnapper." _(kisses him fervently again)_ "Sound good?"

 **LOUIS:** "Sounds wonderful. Only thing, the entire world will know that I have dimples above my bum. Way to be eloquent, Harold." _(pauses, smirking)_ "Ed was right about one thing, y'know?"

 **HARRY:** "What?"

 **LOUIS:** _(whispers)_ "You're going to get shagged so well tonight."

 

 

  
**[Scene 3: Two Days Later, Larry's Apartment, Mid Conversation]**

**[NIALL and LIAM sprawled on the couch, ZAYN in bean bag, LOUIS and HARRY in love seat, during discussion about Little Things]**

 

 **NIALL:** "Okay, why are you both smiling like that?"

 **HARRY:** _(grinning)_ "What do you think of think of the song, then? Think Ed did a good job?"

 **LIAM:** _(snorts)_ "What kind of question is that? Ed always does a good job."

**ZAYN:** _"Hmm."_

**NIALL:** _(still eyeing Louis and Harry)_ "You two are acting...squeamish."

 **ZAYN:** "Aren't they always?"

 **LIAM:** "I like this line. 'You can't go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep'. It's good."

 **LOUIS:** _(smiling at Harry)_ "Yeah, it's the best, really."

 **LIAM:** "What's up with you two?"

 **ZAYN:** _(frowns, grabs paper from Liam)_ "Let me see that..." _(purses lips)_ "Talk in your sleep, crinkles by your eyes, freckles on your cheeks." _(looks up with narrowed eyes)_ "Harry, you minx."

 **HARRY:** _(laughing)_ "What? What did I do?"

 **ZAYN:** "It's what you didn't do."

 **NIALL:** "What's going on?"

 **ZAYN:** "The song is about Louis, Niall."

 **LIAM:** "What?"

 **NIALL:** "What? How?"

 **HARRY:** "Ed and I met up. We pieced stuff together. Simple as that."

 **LIAM:** "What the-"

 **LOUIS:** "Yeah, I know." _(smiles fondly at Harry)_ "He's the sweetest."

 **NIALL:** _(huffs)_ "If there's a mating ritual about to be initiated, please inform us. I've been scarred enough."

 **HARRY:** _(playing along)_ "Yes, Niall. Please leave. I have to feel the dimples in Louis' back."

 **ZAYN:** "Oh God."

 **LIAM:** "Oh God, indeed."   

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it isn't too late for writing something like this. Just had to give it a go.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Feedback would be lovely. x


End file.
